Not think about tomorrow
by oOMerOo
Summary: Dean Winchester jugará casi seguramente la partida de billar mas importante de su vida.


Phoenix, Arizona

**N****ot think about tomorrow. **

**Personajes:** Dean/Oc., Sam.  
**Spoilers: ****Ningunos**.  
**Otras consideraciones:** Los personaje Dean y Sam Winchester, por desgracia solo pertenece a CW (que ¿digo? Dean me pertenece (Y Sam también!) (En mis sueños )

**Canciones que puedes Escuchar con este fics:**

Take my hand – Simple plan

One Way or another –(Blondies) Pero yo recomiendo la

Versión de Kristen Bell en Veronica Mars (en el ares esta)

_Phoenix, Arizona_.

Eran las cuatro de la mañana, el bar estaba repleto de jóvenes estudiantes universitarios que iban allí para no pasarse todo el fin de semana solos.

Habían escogido ese lugar, bueno Dean había escogido ese lugar por el bullicio y las chicas. Sam se aburría tremendamente viendo como Dean le sacaba el salario a los estudiantes incrédulos que se arriesgaban a apostar contra él.

Pero Sam se había fijado en la misma persona que Dean lo había hecho. Sabía que a su hermano le gustaba. Por eso llevaban allí casi una semana sin resolver ningún caso.

Esa camarera le traía loco. Con sus vaqueros cortos deshilachados y la camisa a cuadros granate anudado al estómago, con sombrero de cow boy incluyendo dos trenzas a cada lado dándole un toque infantil.

Sam se levanto bebiéndose su último tequila de la noche y se acerco a su hermano, que estaba contando el dinero que había ganado esa noche sobre la mesa de billar.

-Dean, me voy al motel estoy cansado de estar aquí y si no le dices nada hoy, yo me voy mañana por la tarde- Le advirtió moviendo la cabeza hacia la camarera-. Llámame mañana por la mañana, ¿vale?

Dean refunfuño una afirmación, haciéndose el distraído contando el dinero, suspiro dejando con fuerza el taco de dinero en la mesa cuando Sam ya había salido del local.

La observo echar a un grupo de estudiantes borrachos que le proponían pasar una noche divertida. Ya solo quedaba él apoyado en la mesa de billar viendo como recogía unos botellines de cerveza vacíos y se metía tras la barra.

Puso la mini cadena, One Way or Another empezó a sonar, cogió unos vasos y se puso a fregarlos. El no había visto que había colocado el cartel de cerrado en la puerta, la estaba mirando, ¿pero era tan tonto como para no acercarse a ella?

Dejo los vasos y pensó que quizás con ella barriendo se decidiría a hablar. Sonrió al escuchar su voz y que no pidiese más tequila.

-Hagamos una apuesta-Dean se puso delante de ella cortando el paso de la escoba-. Si me ganas al billar pedirás lo que quieras. Si gano yo pasarás una noche conmigo, solo una.

Ella dejo la escoba apoyada en una mesa y se dirigió a la mesa de billar, hecho dinero a la máquina y empezó a colocar las bolas, mientras Dean acicalaba la punta de dos tacos, cuando termino le paso una a ella.

-Las damas primero- Ofreció Dean haciendo una pequeña reverencia-. Elige, lisas o rayas.

-Me quedo con las lisas.- La chica apoyo el taco en la mesa doblándose un poco, noto como Dean giraba la cabeza y se volvió a él-.No me mires el culo, a si no me concentro.

-Umh…, perdona. Claro que el billar es un juego de mucha concentración- Se burlo Dean sonriendo de medio lado-. Tira.

La chica volvió a colocarse ras soltar una carcajada llena de ironía, disperso las bolas sin meter ninguna, soltó un pequeño gruñido de frustración, le dejo paso a Dean con la mano mientras fue a por unas cervezas.

Se sentó en un taburete alto al ver que Dean había conseguido meter unas cuantas bolas, al ver que ella volvía, Dean fallo la tirada aposta.

-Te toca-Se fijo en la placa de identificación de camarera en forma de corona que llevaba la chica-. Lyla.

Lyla se bajo de un salto del taburete mientras le pasaba a Dean su cerveza. Tenía dudas. Sabía de sobra que él y el chico que le acompañaba no eran de la zona, incluso se atrevería a decir que ni del condado.

Pero esa semana había sido una de las buenas en una larga temporada. Las miradas y las bromas del otro chico le habían hecho sentir algo más que una camarera de un bar lleno de estudiantes universitarios borrachos. Pero era solo una noche, luego él se iría y ella seguiría siendo la camarera del bar.

Fallo el golpe, eso le pasaba por no concentrarse pero Dean estaba poniéndose cada vez más cerca de ella y le estaba poniendo nerviosa. Al ponerse recta, Dean le miro el escote. Lyla se dio cuenta, con la mano que no sujetaba el taco se abrocho los primeros botones mordiéndose el labio inferior de forma a la que Dean le pareció extremadamente sensual.

Seis bolas para el y para ella siete.

-¿quién era el que te acompañaba?-Pregunto subiéndose al taburete que antes había ocupado Dean.

-Es mi hermano Sam, su turno, señorita.

Iban empate, Lyla suspiró nerviosa y se volvió a Dean, dejo el taco apoyado en la mesa y se deshizo las trenzas, se saco un lápiz del bolsillo y se ato un moño con él.

-¿Qué hacéis en Phoenix? Por que no tenis pintas de estudiantes…

-¿A no?-Dean se acerco a ella sonriendo-. ¿De que tenemos pintas, entonces?

-Tu hermano…, tiene pinta de trabajar en oficinas, quizás un banco-Lyla dio la vuelta a la mesa de billar poniéndose frente de Dean.

-Casi, mi hermano esta estudiando derecho, ¿y yo? ¿Qué pintas te parezco que tengo?

-¿Tu?-Lyla sonrió y se hizo la pensativa-.Me lo guardo para el final.

Ambos estaban en el mismo lado de la mesa, con las manos apoyadas, casi rozándose .Lyla resoplo se quito el lápiz del pelo dejándolo suelto.

Quedaban dos bolas: Una lisa violeta y otra de rayas amarilla. Soltaron los tacos a la vez. Dean se cruzo de brazos mientras veia como Lyla iba a la caja registradora en la barra y cogia un rotulador negro.

Lyla apunto con su mano izquierda un número de teléfono y le lanzo la bola a Dean que la cogio al vuelo.

-Supongo que te irás esta noche. No tienes por que hacerlo pero puedes llamarme si pasas por Phoenix alguna vez.

-Lo haré-Dean cogió la bola que quedaba le cogió el rotulador a Lyla y apunto su número-.Tu puedes llamarme cuando necesites algo.

-Detective-Lyla hizo caminar a sus dedos por el hombro de Dean-.Tienes pinta de detective.

-Si-Dean sonrió-.Algo así, de pequeño me encantaba los cazafantasmas.

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver?-pregunto Lyla curiosa.

-Absolutamente nada.

-Hey, lo di si quieres llamarme es una obligación, pero no todo los días, de vez en cuando estaría bien.-Lyla se pasaba la bola de mano en mano.

Dean le quito la bola de las manos, se le quedo mirándola, embobado. Lyla se acerco a él, le abrazo por la cintura, le iba a besar, pero al pensar que quizás nunca más le vería se detuvo a mitad de camino. Dean decidió terminar lo que Lyla había empezado.

El despertador resonó en la cabeza de Sam hasta que este lo apago de un manotazo. Giro sobre si mismo para ver si su hermano había ido a dormir. No. La cama seguía hecha.

El Impala estaba aparcado enfrente del Rock Black´s después de quince minutos de la ducha y el desayuno de Sam.

A los diez minutos vio a Dean salió del bar junto a la camarera. Iba en mangas cortas y con la cazadora de cuero en la mano. ¿La camarera del bar llevaba una camisa de Dean? ¿solo eso?

Dean beso por ultima vez a Lyla, le acarició la mejilla y se alejo acelerando el paso al cruzar la avenida.

-¿Y?-Pregunto Sam a la vez que Dean se sentaba en el asiento del copiloto.

-¿Sabes que en Phoenix hay muchos fenómenos paranormales?

Sam se rió. Dean puso la bola en el salpicadero del coche. Miró por el retrovisor que Lyla le saludaba con la mano y luego volvía a entrar en el bar.

En una estantería del bar Rock Black´s, casi a escondidas había una bola de villar amarilla a rayas. La gente no sabía el por que de esa bola, incluso había leyendas urbanas sobre ella. Pero cada vez que preguntaban a Lyla sobre ella, esta sonreía de forma especial.


End file.
